


Contemplative Aramis (drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digital drawing of Aramis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplative Aramis (drawing)

I'm here on tumblr - <http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/>

 


End file.
